


In Our Fragile Safety

by Ylixia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: D/s overtones, Gratuitous porn, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post CATWS, spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylixia/pseuds/Ylixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's entire world has been violence for so long, it's easy to see how he could watch Tony Stark move silently through Steve's apartment, climb into his bed, hold him down, and get the wrong idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Fragile Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).



> For Nightwalker's [prompt:](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/post/82137387511/ylixia-onemuseleft-that-moment-when-you)
> 
> "I want fic where Bucky is still recovering and not really himself yet. Steve and Tony are together, and when Bucky finds them in bed together he flips out a little and thinks Tony is a threat. Steve smooths everything over, but it’s still rough and he needs these two to be okay with each other, so to prove to Bucky that Tony is safe Steve lets Bucky watch while they have sex. Bucky may or may not join in at some point. (Tony would be fine with this) I really just want something kind of creepily intimate where Steve trusts them with each other and protects them both. "
> 
> It's not 100% in line with the request, and it is in fact 100000% self-indulgence, but I hope she likes it anyway ;)
> 
> Also the author would like to inform everyone that due consideration was given to questions of safe sex and the wisdom and ethics of engaging Bucky in sexual intercourse at his current frame of mind. Those considerations were then dropped straight into the trash in favor of hot gay porn. Consider this your warning.

Tony lets himself in to Steve's apartment, keeping quiet more out of the habit of the late hour than anything else; Steve may be laying in bed with his eyes closed, but the likelihood that he's actually asleep is low.

It's been a while since they've been in the same city at the same time, longer since they've made time to meet. The SHIELD/HYDRA catastrophe was, well…catastrophic. Tony's been running himself ragged tracking down and destroying bits and pieces of his leaked tech (he refuses to admit to himself what a fools errand that is. Just... refuses.) in _addition_ to all the Stark weapons still out there from the Stane days. When Steve's not caught up in endless hearings he's off burning out the last traces of HYDRA and backing up the splintered remains of SHIELD. And then there's Bucky, of course.

Things have been going... well, with Bucky, all things considered. But there are a _lot_ of things to consider and even if things are improving they're certainly not easy and they have a long, long way to go. Tony doesn't resent the time Steve has been devoting to his old friend – they're both whole adults with their own lives to take care of (and he's got his hands full with dealing with _all his leaked tech_ and no, he's still not over it) – but seeing the exhaustion on Steve's face makes his heart ache. He needs a chance to unwind. They both do.

When Tony reaches the bedroom he doesn't bother removing any more clothing than his suit jacket and shoes before climbing into bed behind Steve and wrapping him up in his arms.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Steve whispers back tiredly. He always sounds tired these days.

Tony nibbles a bit on his ear, drawing a soft sigh. “Missed you,” he says, and Steve huffs out a low chuckle.

“Yea, I can tell,” he replies, twisting his hips back against Tony's pointedly. Tony hums in approval and starts running his hands along Steve's body. It's more just to enjoy the touch than for any real purpose just yet, but that will change soon. Tony bites down at the juncture between neck and shoulder with a little more feeling than his earlier nibbling and grinds himself against Steve.

Steve moans his name, low and needy, but his movements are still sluggish and his voice is a little thick with sleep. Tony wonders guiltily if he actually did wake Steve up.

“Were you sleeping?”

“Mmm, no.” Pause. “Kinda.”

Tony gives him a squeeze. “It's late,” he says “We can sleep, if you're tired. We don't have to have sex.”

“This is a hell of a time for you to start being a cocktease, Stark,” Steve grumbles, and Tony chuckles.

“Well excuse me for looking out for your well-being,” he shoots back, grinning, and resumes his lazy exploration of Steve's body.

“If you were really looking out for my well-being you'd be sucking my cock right now,”

“Language Captain Rogers!” he gasps with faux shock, laughter in his voice. “What would the fans say if they heard you talking like that?”

Steve rolls his eyes “I got way better things to think about than _that_.”

“Oh?” says Tony slyly, rolling them both so that he's on top, pressing Steve face down on the bed and gripping his wrists. “What kind of things?”

Steve shifts languidly under Tony, tugging gently against Tony's restricting hands and pressing his ass back against Tony's hardening cock. He can, of course, break his hold like a twig at any point, but that's not what this is about. “You,” he says. “Inside me.”

“Mmm, I suppose that is a nice thought,” Tony muses, rolling his hips. “But what if _I'm_ tired? Maybe I just want to cuddle, get some sleep before going out and punching more bad guys?” It's a ridiculous lie, and Steve knows it, but it doesn't keep his movements from getting more desperate.

“ _Tease_.”

“Oh you bet.” Tony says letting his voice go low, silky. “You know how much I like to work you up, make you all flushed and desperate. And you make it _so_ easy for me, don't you baby?” Tony nips him on the back of the neck, drawing a breathy gasp. “So easy to tie you down, take you apart, make you beg and scream before I – “ he freezes.

Steve, who had been writhing mindlessly underneath him, freezes as well. “Tony?” he says, concerned.

“There – ah,” Tony licks his lips nervously and lays very, very still. There's only one person who could get the drop on both him _and_ Steve in this quiet apartment. “There seems to be a knife against my throat.”

“What?” Steve gasps at the same time a voice growls “Get off of him.”

“What the _fuck_ – “ the knife presses tighter against his throat, “-- Yea, yea, okay, getting off. Getting off right now.”

Before he can figure out how to climb off without tipping his weight right into the knife, Steve shifts to his back, careful not to upset Tony's balance. His eyes widen as they lock on the person over Tony's shoulder.

“Bucky,” he says, sitting up to clasp the Winter Soldier's wrist and wrap a steadying arm around Tony's waist. Tony can feel his heart beating a hundred miles an hour and does his best to control his breathing and sit very, very still. “Bucky, no, put the knife down. Tony's – Tony's a friend.”

“...But,” Bucky protests, puzzled. “But he was attacking you.” It's strange how small and confused he sounds; a direct contrast to his steady hold on the blade at Tony's throat, cool and utterly deadly against his skin.

Steve has the twisted look on his face that he has whenever he hears that hesitant, confused tone, but his own grip on Bucky's wrist is steady, firm. “No, he wasn't. Trust me, Buck, he wasn't gonna hurt me. Please, give me the knife.”

Bucky doesn't give him the knife, but he does let him draw it fractionally away from Tony's throat. “But he was holding you down. And he said – “

Steve takes a deep breath, looking slightly pained. “It was sex, Buck. We were about to have sex.” There's a flush beginning to bloom on his face that would be appealing if – no, wait, Tony is a deviant and Steve blushing is still a ridiculous turn on even when he has a knife held to his throat by a legendary assassin. Christ, his _life._

“Sex?”

“ _Yes._ Now will you please give me the knife?” Embarrassment and concern make his tone clipped and short, but Bucky does hand over the knife, much to Tony's relief. “Come on, sit up by me. Let's talk about this.” At Steve's urging Bucky slides fluidly from behind Tony to sit next to him against the headboard. Tony himself moves off Steve to sit at the foot of the bed and watches as Bucky relaxes only very slightly at the added distance.

“I appreciate you wanting to protect me, Bucky,” Steve says softly, after an awkward silence (well, awkward for Tony who is currently sporting a Situationally Inappropriate Hard-on. Which, really, is not his fault considering the situation had been extremely appropriate a few minutes ago). Tony can tell he means it, and he honestly agrees. Far better than beating Steve half to death and dropping him out of a disintegrating helicarrier, at least. “Really, I do. But you don't have to protect me against Tony. He wouldn't ever hurt me, okay?”

Bucky looks... less than convinced. He's still eyeing Tony as if he might put a knife in him anyway, just to be sure and Tony does his best to _radiate_ his lack of threat. He's not quite sure how to do that, though, and he doesn’t think he really manages it if the look in Bucky's eye is anything to go by

It's only when Steve says “Bucky, look at me,” that Bucky tears his eyes away from Tony to look at Steve, who puts a hand carefully on his shoulder. “Please don't kill my boyfriend.”

Bucky nods, a little, but his eyes keep flicking to Tony as if he's still assessing the threat. He licks his lips. “I... I-it looked like...” his mouth twists and he looks frustrated as he tries to find the words. “I want – I don't.”

“Hey, no, it's okay,” Steve murmurs soothingly, rubbing his hand in small circles, watching careful for any of Bucky's rejecting the contact. Bucky's arm whirs softly as his hands clench and unclench and he looks tense, ready to leap into action any minute. He still seems as if he's unwilling to leave Steve alone in Tony's company.

Steve puts a hand on his face and takes a deep, calming breath. Tony reaches out to rub his shoulder, which of course makes Bucky move immediately to intercept, body language bristling with threat and warning. Tony backs off immediately, hands raised, and feels a pang at the torn, desperate look on Steve's face. It clearly hurts him, seeing two people so important in his life at odds like this, and Tony can't blame him. Steve's worked hard to build a life after being whisked away from his own and setbacks like this wear him down quickly. Tony knows he needs to gain Bucky's trust, somehow. He needs some way to _show_ him that he won’t do Steve any harm, that he can be trusted to be around him. He just wishes he could think of _how._

“What if,” Steve begins, looking nervously at Tony as he's wracking his brain. Tony's ears prick up at the hesitance in his voice, but nothing can prepare him for what Steve says next. “How about you watch us, this time. See what we do. Then you can see he's not hurting me.”

Tony gapes at him.

“ _What?”_ he gasps, unsure if it's out of protest or just surprise. No, wait, upon further examination it is definitely surprise because there is nothing about his body's reaction to that idea that comes near “protest.” Still, there's a _lot_ of surprise.

“I just –. Tony, he's obviously nervous about you, and if this sets his mind at ease it could... Is that okay?” _please_ Tony hears, but there's no need. He's not sure this plan will have the intended effect, but he's certainly willing to try; it's not as if it's his first brush with exhibitionism.

“'Dear Penthouse,'” Tony mutters and grins when Steve rolls his eyes dramatically. He looks at Bucky, who is showing no outward sign of having heard the proposal, but also doesn't look as if he's about to gut Tony like a fish. Yay progress. “I have absolutely no problems with him watching. Especially if you think it will help. Besides, you know me,” he grins guilelessly, “I am absolutely shameless.”

Steve snorts, and then turns earnestly to the man next to him. “Bucky? Would... would that help? Watching us? Then you can see for yourself that Tony isn't trying to harm me.”

Bucky looks between the two of them a bit uncertainly, lips pressed together, but eventually nods.

Tony lets out a slow breath. “Okay,” he says, collecting himself, “Okay. I'm going to move towards Steve now, okay?” He waits for another nod before slowly making his way across the bed. He doesn't straddle him again, just sits close enough that their legs tangle together a little and he can smooth his hands over Steve's chest and shoulders. Steve is tense underneath, trembling like a skittish horse; this is _Steve's_ first brush with exhibitionism, and he's clearly freaking out about it a little.

“Shhhh, sweetheart, it's okay,” Tony murmurs soothingly, running his fingers through blond hair. “Relax, it'll be good. I'm gonna make it so good for you, baby, you have no idea.” He can feel the heat of Bucky's gaze grip tightly in his chest as he draws Steve's mouth down on his. Steve's lips are soft and tentative, which Tony allows only for a moment or two before pressing forward, deepening the kiss into something wet and languid and filthy. He runs his hands over Steve's body, coaxing out soft moans until he's soft and malleable as putty in Tony's hands.

“See?” he says to Bucky once he breaks the kiss, hooking his fingers under the hem of Steve's shirt to pull it over his head. “I barely have to touch him before he gets all breathless and needy. Doesn't he look gorgeous like this?” There's no answer, but Tony wasn't expecting one. A faint brush is spreading from Steve's face down to his neck and chest, and Tony can _see_ his embarrassment at being on display shift into something hot and arousing. Tony tucks his fingers under the elastic of Steve's sweatpants. “Lift your hips, baby. Let’s get these off, give our boy a proper look.” he murmurs and strips the loose sweatpants away as soon as Steve obeys.

This is the moment Tony always pauses to appreciate the view, but instead he looks to his left, checking the audience reception. Bucky's breathing is steady and he seems to lack Steve's blush reflex, but his gaze is transfixed and he licks his lips almost compulsively. His eyes flick to Tony when he starts unbuttoning his shirt and Tony smiles at him.

“Everyone doing okay?” he asks as he strips his shirt away. Steve answers in the affirmative immediately but Bucky doesn't react. “Bucky,” he says softly, pausing in the middle of unbuttoning his pants “I need an answer from you. Should I keep going? If you don't say something, I will stop.” Bucky tears his gaze from Steve, seemingly with great effort, to look evaluatively at Tony. Half-naked, with his pants undone, he submits to the gaze and doesn't resume undressing until Bucky slowly, deliberately, nods his head.

When he and Steve are both naked – and Bucky is still fully clothed – Tony says “Okay, now I'm going to prep him – “ and suddenly finds himself flat on his back with a metal arm on his throat.

 _Christ, I didn't even see him_ move, he thinks. The hand is tight against his throat and Tony's head swims as he tries to suck thin streams of air in through his mouth. His hands scramble at the relentless fingers but he hasn't got a hope of removing them, not with normal human strength. He twists uselessly, trying and failing to gain purchase, to somehow escape the bruising grasp, but it's hopeless. It's hopeless and god help him he is _still_ hard, even when Steve pulls Bucky bodily off him and tosses him on the other side of the bed.

Tony braces himself for a second attack as he takes in desperate, gasping gulps of air, but it doesn't come. Bucky doesn't seem interested in doing so. He just looks at Tony, vaguely shamed, and takes in deep, desperate breaths of his own. Relieved, Tony brings a tentative hand to his throat and winces. High collars for the next week at least, that's for damn sure. The marks will no doubt be very impressive

Awkward silence descends as they all take a moment to gain their equilibrium back. Steve is the first to speak. “Sorry. I'm – God, I'm so sorry, Tony, we should -”

Tony waves him off before he can complete the sentence. Bucky's looking a little spooked, but his eyes are clear and lucid, so Tony figures that whatever had triggered him is over. The mood is completely shot to hell, though, which annoys him deeply. It's gonna take some work to get it back.

“No, it's fine – _relax_ , Capsicle, I'm _fine._ Just an impromptu foray into breathplay, no big deal – “

“ _No big deal?_ Tony, that was definitely – “

“No, it wasn't,” Tony counters firmly. “I just stepped on a land mine, which I knew might happen before we began, but everyone's okay. Everyone's okay, it's over and we're all right back on the same page, right Bucky?”

Bucky's eyes flick over Tony's shoulder and he pauses before nodding hesitantly, his hands clenching and unclenching. After a moment of consideration and a quelling look at Steve, Tony leans over to the side table, takes out a bottle of lube, and holds it up for Bucky to see.

“I'm going to guess that something I said before triggered that reaction. I think we've had a bit of a miscommunication, so I want to explain to you _exactly_ what I meant, just now,” he begins, looking Bucky straight in the eye. _“This_ is lubricant, made specifically for anal sex and my own personal favorite. Now, what I'm gonna do is take a generous amount of this lube and make my fingers nice and slick.” He uncaps the bottle and does just that, keeping his gaze on Bucky. “And then I'm going to put my fingers inside Steve one at a time until he's loose and stretched enough to take my cock. Now, we've been doing this for a while, so this part doesn't take very long, but today I think I'll take my time. I'm going to make him beg for each finger before I even think about putting it in him, and he's going to writhe and moan and flush an even prettier shade of red than he is now and _you're_ going to get to watch every second of it. Let me tell you, you're in for a treat because he is just so _beautifully_ responsive; if I play my cards right he can even come on just my fingers, nothing against his cock but air. But I'm not going to play my cards right. I'm not going to let him come until I've sunk my cock to the hilt inside him and fucked him till he begs for it and at _no_ point during _any_ of this is _anything_ going to hurt. Do you understand?”

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Tony,” Steve moans.

Bucky doesn't say anything, but his lips are parted and his breathing is heavy. His eyes flick back and forth from Tony calmly waiting for his response, hand covered in lube, to Steve, whose eyes are blown wide with lust and anticipation. Bucky's hands are clenched on his thighs and Tony is honestly surprised that he isn't touching himself at all. He looks like he's about to come in his pants.

“I need an answer, Bucky.” Tony prompts after a few moments. “Do you understand exactly what I'm about to do?”

“Yes,” Bucky says immediately, not looking up from Steve. “Yes, do it.”

Tony smiles. “See?” he murmurs, sidling over to Steve and coaxing him back down on his back. “Relax, just a little miscommunication.” Steve nods, glancing over at Bucky, and then shudders out a breath as Tony slides one slick finger into him. His body relaxes slowly, in bits and pieces, as Tony puts a hand on his hip and works him for a while, crooking his finger and rubbing against just the right spot until Steve's gasping through parted lips. It's plain from Steve's face that it's not enough, not even close to enough, but Tony just keeps his steady pace, drawing out choked gasps and moans until Steve's hips roll in a silent plea for more.

Tony isn't having any _silent_ pleas today, though. “How's that feel, Captain? Need me to slow down?”

Steve huffs exasperatedly and grinds down on Tony's hand. “ _Fuck,_ Tony. Thought you said you weren't gonna be a fucking cocktease tonight. Ah – come on – more, please please, _more.”_

“Did I? Guess that makes me a liar, huh?” he replies, shoving the second finger in without warning and reveling in the way Steve's back arches in surprise and pleasure. He hears a soft catch of breath and glances over to see Bucky watching avidly, his teeth worrying his lower lip, and he finds himself licking his own.

“Mmm, yea, there you go,” Tony sighs as his hooked fingers stroke relentlessly into Steve. “God, you're so fucking gorgeous like this, all open and needy. Look at Bucky, he can't even take his eyes off you.” Steve whimpers, gripping convulsively at the sheets, and looks up to see that Tony isn't lying, Bucky's eyes are wide and glazed and locked onto his every movement and he's licking his lips compulsively. Steve closes his eyes -- like the sight is too much to take -- and he moans throatily.

“Tony _please.”_

“Please what, baby?”

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Tony, _please_ , need it, need _you.”_

Tony chuckles darkly and leans forward to mouth at a nipple, Steve's sharp sound of pleasure sending satisfaction thrumming through him. “Still one more finger to go.”

“Nonono, don't need it, you _know_ I don't – Ah!” he cries out as Tony pushes the third finger in.

“Ah, but we're taking it slow tonight, Captain. Don't you remember?”

“Fucking, _tease._ ”

Tony grins and looks at Bucky, who has not yet torn his gaze away from Steve. He's leaning forward now, hands twitching like he's aching to put them on the writhing man before him, flesh and metal alike. His lips are bitten red and full and Tony suddenly wants desperately to kiss them.

“You can touch him, if you like,” Tony says on impulse and hears Steve inhale a sharp breath. “That okay with you Steve?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Steve hisses immediately. “Yes. I mean, if you're okay...?”

“God, yes. Go ahead,” he says to a hesitant-looking Bucky, trying for coaxing and probably failing miserably around the rough anticipation in his voice. Still, after a moment's pause, Bucky reaches out with his flesh hand and strokes his fingers lightly down Steve's arm, head tipped slightly as he listens to Steve's encouraging noises. It doesn't take long for him to start feeling braver and start running his hand along Steve's chest and stomach as well.

Watching them, watching Steve respond to both Bucky's touches and his own fingers stroking deep into him, Tony decides there's been enough preparation. He withdraws his hand, smiling at Steve's small mewl of protest, and pulls Steve's legs up around his hips, lining himself up.

“I'm going to put my cock in him now,” He says to Bucky, who puts his hand on the inside of Steve's quivering thigh and that's about all the encouragement Tony is willing to wait for before he sinks into Steve in one long relentless slide. Steve lets out a hoarse shout of pleasure and reaches out for Tony, who allows himself to be pulled down for a slick, messy, kiss.

Tony starts when he feels a warm hand on his back, not expecting the touch, and it quickly withdraws. “No, hey, no you're good,” He pants, looking at Bucky. “You can touch me if you like; I was just surprised.” Warmth pools in his belly when the touch returns. “You can use both hands,” he adds and nods encouragingly at Bucky's dubious look. He hears the whir of delicate machinery before he feels cool fingers run tentatively through his hair and he moans, leaning into the touch.

Now Tony _needs_ to move. The pace he sets is quick and brutal; he's kept them both on edge too long for anything else to be satisfying and Steve seems to agree, moaning lustily underneath him and digging his heels into the mattress to meet each hard thrust.

Bucky is right in their space now, metal hand on Tony's hip and flesh on Steve's stomach. His breaths are coming in harsh pants and his eyes are glued to Steve's face as his moans grow louder and higher and his voice starts catching.

“He's close, look at him, he's so close,” Tony babbles, right on the edge himself. “He's beautiful when he comes, you're gonna love it, his face, absolutely fucking perfect – “

“Can I – “ Bucky says, moving his hand slightly down Steve's stomach.

“ _Yes,”_ Gasp Steve and Tony at the same time and Bucky honest-to-god- _smiles_ as he wraps his hand around Steve's cock. It's a small one, just the merest lifting of the corners of his mouth, but damn, what a victory.

Steve's tenuous grip on control doesn't stand a chance and it only takes three good, hard thrusts before he's shuddering and coming all over his stomach and Bucky's hand. Tony slows down, not ready to follow him yet, and milks the last twitching spasms of his orgasm with slow, deliberate thrusts.

“ _Fuck_ , yes, that was gorgeous. Just _beautiful,_ sweetheart. Beautiful,” he murmurs, taking in the sight of Steve spread loose and fucked out underneath him as his pace slows to a leisurely rock of his hips. He's just about to pick his pace back up to push himself over the edge when he sees Bucky idly reach down and run his fingertips through the mess Steve made on his stomach. He pauses, still buried to the hilt inside Steve, and then slowly, tentatively reaches out towards Bucky.

Bucky's eyes flick up to Tony's face curiously as he allows him to wrap careful fingers around his wrist. Slowly, giving him plenty of time to pull away, Tony pulls Bucky's hand close enough to wrap his lips around one finger, swirling his tongue and sucking each drop of Steve's come off of it. He feels Steve move a hand on his hip and squeeze as he moves on to the next. Bucky's eyes flutter shut and he _moans,_ and it's so lovely that Tony, perhaps, takes a little longer suckling on his fingers than strictly necessary before releasing Bucky's hand. Steve looks like his brain is about to leak out of his ears, which Tony personally thinks is a very good look on him.

“What?” Bucky says, a little shakily.

“It tastes good,” Tony replies, dragging his own fingers through the pool of come on Steve's stomach. He can feel Steve's breath hitch with anticipation.

“Here,” he continues, holding his hand out to Bucky. “Taste.”

Bucky keeps his gaze locked on Tony as he wraps his fingers gently around his wrist, mirroring Tony's earlier gesture, and brings his hand closer. Buried as he is inside Steve, the sight and feel of Bucky's lips wrapping around his fingertips and his tongue lapping at Steve's come is nearly enough to make him come on the spot and he has to fight to restrain his movements to slight small rolls of his hips.

“Yes, that's good. Very good,” Tony croons as he strokes his other hand through long, tangled hair. Bucky leans into the touch as he keeps suckling on Tony and Steve let's out a soft moan, watching them.

It's not long before Tony has to give in to his body's clamoring need and lets his hips thrust a little more in and out of Steve. He's so close to the edge he's almost blind with it. “Ah, god, you're gonna make me come if you keep doing that,” he rasps out, and sure enough Bucky keeps sucking on him. He looks down at Steve, who's eyes are locked on Bucky with Tony's fingers in his mouth, and Tony gets an idea.

“Hey, Steve. D'you want him to fuck you next?” He asks, and the look of pure, shocked heat is answer enough. “Yea. Yea, that's what I thought. How about you Bucky?” he pulls his fingers from Bucky's mouth with a soft pop and he just looks at him, eyes wide.

Tony once again grips Steve's hips and can't stop his small thrusts even as he's practically shaking from the effort to keep from coming. “Do you,” he says again when Bucky still hasn't answered, “Want to _fuck_ ,” he slams his hips forward, drawing a strangled gasp from Steve. “Steve? You can, you know. He's so fucked out and loose right now your cock will just slide right in, and let me tell you,” another thrust, another gasp, “he feels fucking fantastic.”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, unsteadily, reaching up to take off his shirt. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“Mmm, don't bother with the shirt,” Tony says, strained. “Just take out your cock. No use waiting longer than you have to and I'm about ten seconds – “ He starts thrusting in earnest now, leaning over Steve so he can drape his arms around Tony's neck as he murmurs encouragement. “I – fuck, I'm coming, I'm _coming --”_

Tony lets out a strangled scream as his orgasm rips through him, thrusting viciously into Steve and drinking in his sharp gasps of pleasure. Steve is hard again – or more probably hard _still –_ and sounds like he's on his way to another orgasm, bless both the supersoldier serum and the way his muscles clench around Tony as he shudders through the aftershocks.

As soon as the muscle spasms subside he pulls out of Steve, dragging himself to sit up against the headboard. Steve shifts so that his head is on Tony's thigh as Bucky moves tentatively, practically trembling with excitement, to position himself between Steve's legs. Before he moves he hesitates a moment, flesh and metal hands on Steve's thighs.

“It's alright Buck, I'm ready for you,” Steve murmurs, shifting his hips to the right angle and reaching up to run his hands through Bucky's hair. “Just slide in, nice and gentle. It's gonna feel so good, feeling you in me, please don't make me wait--”

Tony strokes his fingers through Steve's hair and watches as Bucky lines himself up and slides easily inside. He freezes as soon as he's in, and then starts to shake. He's biting his lower lip hard, as if he needs the slight pain to bring him back from the edge, and his eyes are wide, utterly glazed an sightless with lust.

“Hhhhh oh God,” Bucky whispers, fingers clenching on Steve's hips as he trembles and fights for control. “Oh god ohgodohgod that feels good.”

He's so lovely Tony can hardly stand to look at him, so obviously full of pleasure and not having a damn clue what to do with it. He looks as if he might shudder apart at any moment, and Tony's positive Steve is going to have bruises at least from the metal arm where Bucky is mindlessly clutching his hips.

“Yea, there you go Bucky, you're doing great,” says Steve, running his hands over Bucky's body, soothing. Bucky takes a deep, shuddery breath, nods, and starts moving.

It's clear he's not going to last long, but that's okay. More than okay. Steve reaches down and wraps a hand around himself, jerking with long practiced strokes and bringing himself to the edge with Bucky.

“God, just look at you two.” Tony mutters in a running commentary. “Best idea I ever had, watching the two of you fuck. Beautiful, just beautiful, the both of you, so fucking hot my brain's gonna melt right out of my head, god _damn--”_

Bucky tips over first, of course, slamming into Steve hard and uncontrolled. He lets out a sharp, cut-off sound as he comes and then shakes violently and soundlessly through the rest of his orgasm, eyes squeezing shut as he rides it out, harsh and relentless. Steve follows right behind him, howling his second release of the evening, clenching and shaking in Tony's lap, his voice a counterpoint to Bucky's choked silence.

They sit, for a while, panting like they've just run a marathon and trying to catch their breath back. Steve is the first to move, idly dragging a hand through the mess on his stomach before bringing his hand up to Tony's lips.

“I was starting to feel a little left out,” he says to Tony's raised eyebrow, drawing an amused chuckle, and Tony obediently grabs Steve's wrist and licks every last drop of come from Steve's fingers like he's dying of thirst.

When his turn comes Bucky sucks greedily and without hesitation on Steve's fingers. Tony just smiles as he watches those lazily, eyes half-lidded and content. When he's done, Steve and pulls Bucky down into a kiss, long and slow and leisurely. Tony puts a hand each in their hair and strokes them both as they kiss on his lap, smiling at them fondly.

It had been a long day and Tony hadn't counted on anything this involved when he let himself into Steve's apartment this evening, so it's perhaps no surprise that he dozes off, leaning back against the headboard, with the two men exchanging soft kisses and touches on his lap.

It's even less surprising that Bucky is gone when he does wake, but Steve is still there and pulls him to lie down on the bed properly and kisses him sweetly.

“Thank you,” he says sincerely against Tony's mouth. “It was – you didn't have to. But I think it may have helped?” The last sentence comes out a question and Tony smooths a hand down Steve's back. He thinks about Bucky's small smile, during it all, and how easily he accepted their touches by the end.

“Yeah,” Tony says, sliding back towards sleep. “Yea I think it might have.”


End file.
